Mi media naranja
by Viola Fujino Shizuru
Summary: Natsuki está enamorada, Shizuru está enamorada, este amor debe confesarse o explotará en sus corazones... ... Aunque ojalá fuera tan sencillo... Cortito PERO MUY JUGOSO! :D
1. Chapter 1

**CAPÍTULO 1**

Hay quienes dicen que el primer amor es aquello que define el futuro de un adolescente, si ha triunfado en su primera incursión en el amor, o si estarán destinados a ser quienes lo busquen durante mucho más tiempo del normal. Lo único en lo que todo esto está de acuerdo en su totalidad al final, es que cuando se quiere, el corazón debe confesarlo, dejarlo crecer y encontrarse con su media naranja al final sería el mejor de los resultados.

Fuuka Gakuen es una escuela preparatoria donde siempre en primavera junto con la tradición de atar el listón de quien quieres, rebosa el ambiente de amor de primer vez y todas las parejas son felices al menos una vez al año; para ciertas estudiantes de allí no era diferente.

**Residencia Estudiantil Femenina – Bloque 2**

Natsuki estaba frente al espejo, tenía un cepillo en la mano y peinaba hasta el final toda su cabellera negra azul, lograba hacerla lucir cada vez más brillante y bella. Detrás de ella estaba Mai, su mejor amiga.

-Hoy es el día- Suspiró Natsuki –Hoy le confesaré lo que siento, Mai

-Ánimo Natsuki, es una chica muy conocida por todos, no será sencillo conseguir su atención, sabes que es amable y que su sonrisa ilumina el día… eso no lo sabemos solo nosotras, hoy es el día en que todas las confesiones le caerán encima

-Vale, entiendo- Natsuki asintió –Pero no puedo solamente hacer de cuenta que no siento nada un año más

-Entiendo ¡Yo te apoyo, Natsuki!

-Ya me peiné y tengo su regalo… Estoy lista- Natsuki se vio al espejo sonriendo

**Residencia Estudiantil Femenina – Bloque 6**

Shizuru estaba sentada frente al tocador terminando de ponerse solo un poco de rubor en las mejillas. Junto a ella había una cajita rectangular con un moño color rojo. Terminó de arreglar su maquillaje apenas perceptible y luego prosiguió con su cabello.

-¡Oe, Fujino!- Gritó Haruka entrando -¿Toda la vida?

-Un poco más Haruka-san, debo estar impecable cuando vaya con ella

-¿Por fin decidiste a decirle?

-Claro que si- Sonrió Shizuru –Hoy es el día en que le confesaré mi amor finalmente

-Oye, por más linda que sea esa chica le ha plantado rechazos a todos los que lo han intentado; si, ya sé que te fascinan las de pelo oscuro ¿Pero debe ser ella?

-Es ella, mi corazón lo sabe- Contestó Shizuru –Vamos, Haruka-san

-Bien… Ojalá tengas razón

Ambas salieron de la residencia.

**000**

Natsuki empacó su bolsa de regalo en su bolso, y luego, acompañada de Mai, salieron de la residencia en dirección a Fuuka a tomar las clases del día. En determinado punto Mai parecía distraída, miraba hacia atrás.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué tienes?- Preguntó Natsuki

-Mira detrás de ti…

Natsuki miró detrás de su espalda.

Eran Shizuru y Haruka, la presidenta del cuerpo estudiantil y la líder del comité disciplinario. Natsuki tragó saliva profundamente y se detuvo mirándolas, le temblaron las manos y las rodillas de solo ver a la presidenta acercarse.

Shizuru notó esta conducta y sonrió ligeramente por lo bajo, caminó un poco más a prisa para encontrarse con ellas dos de frente.

-Buenos días, estudiantes; Kuga-san, Tokiha-san

-Buenos días, presidenta- Saludaron al unísono

Natsuki se quedó viendo a Shizuru, la castaña se quedó viéndola a ella también.

Pero cuando todo era lo suficientemente raro, las dos parejas se separaron.

-Uff… estuvo cerca… -Suspiró Natsuki

-¿Por qué no le dijiste nada?- Preguntó Mai

-¿Y qué podía decirle? ¿Eres tonta? ¡Mejor vamos!

Shizuru y Haruka iban un poco más delante de ellas.

-Pensé que ibas a decirle algo a Kuga- Le dijo Haruka

-Jajaja pensé en hacerlo, pero tengo algo más en mente para ella

-Ah sí, me lo imaginaba…

Los afanes no dejaron que la situación entre estas dos parejas de estudiantes se resolviera. Las clases empezaron, Natsuki y Mai iban a la misma clase de tercer año, mientras Shizuru y Haruka iban juntas a la clase del último año. Cuando las clases del primer bloque pasaron, era hora del descanso de las 2 de la tarde, descanso que todos aprovecharon para juntarse y hacer lo que mejor saben hacer en esos días: Confesiones y propuestas.

-No la veo, no la encuentro… -Natsuki murmuró mirando alrededor del parque –No, no la veo

-¿La estás buscando?- Preguntó Mai

-Claro que si

-La vi en la sala del consejo estudiantil

-¡Oh, gracias Mai!- Natsuki corrió a toda velocidad de regreso al edificio

Corrió a gran velocidad para encontrarse de frente a Shizuru junto a otra estudiante hablando en el pasillo. Natsuki frenó súbitamente al verlas a las dos.

-Perdón por… pero… ¡Himeko!

La chica rubia la miró, sus ojos violetas se posaron sobre los ojos color esmeralda de Natsuki. La presencia de Shizuru pasó a un segundo plano cuando ellas dos se vieron.

-No puedo esperar, sabes… ¡Es para ti!- Natsuki le entregó la bolsa de regalo

-¿Natsuki-san, en serio?

-S-Sí… -Contestó Natsuki nerviosamente

-Pero… -Himeko agachó la cabeza –Perdona, no puedo aceptarlo…

-¿Por qué?... Himeko, yo siempre te he querido, y ahora…

-Tengo a alguien más, Natsuki-san

-… Oh… ya veo…

La expresión de decepción en la cara de Natsuki fue tan clara que incluso convino con una muy parecida en la expresión de Shizuru; la castaña lo notó y no dijo nada.

-Lo lamento Natsuki-san, yo no…

La puerta se abrió en ese momento. Haruka salió con una mujer de la misma estatura de Shizuru; era una estudiante bastante conocida en Fuuka, la estrella del club de tiro con arco, Chikane Himemiya, la mirada que Shizuru le dirigió, de rechazo y dolor, fue entendida y captada por Natsuki también. Estas eran sus personas queridas, y no habían obtenido respuestas positivas.

-Terminé aquí, Himeko ¿Nos vamos?

-Claro, Chikane-chan- Le sonrió Himeko

Las dos se tomaron de la mano y se retiraron a paso largo.

Shizuru y Natsuki se quedaron viendo la escena en silencio. Haruka notó la clase de ambiente en el que había caído por accidente, para no molestar a su amiga y no hacer la mala energía con ninguna de las dos, solo se escabulló lentamente dejándolas en medio de su silencio.

-Tú también ¿no, Kuga-san?- Le dijo Shizuru

-… Sí… -Natsuki agachó la cabeza –Bueno, no esperaba que me aceptara de todos modos… es la número 1 en el club de fotografía y sus notas son perfectas…

-Ya sé… no sabía que la persona que querías era una chica

-Lo mismo digo de ti ¿Chikane Himemiya?

-Jajaja pues si- Rio Shizuru

-Me voy…

-Kuga-san- Le detuvo Shizuru –Ven conmigo

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

-Porque ayer en medio de una práctica del equipo de natación, tu metiste la ropa interior de Yuuki Nao en el filtro de la piscina

Natsuki respingó totalmente sorprendida. Era esta la razón por la que se ponía nerviosa la ver a Shizuru desde el día anterior.

-Vamos, discutiremos tu castigo

-¡Pero, pero ella estaba…!

-Vamos, vamos- Shizuru la haló del brazo

**000**

El final de la clase llegó. Para cuando era hora de salir Shizuru ya había terminado con todos sus deberes, ella también tuvo que disculparse y dar muchas respuestas de rechazo, siendo la hermosa y perfecta presidenta del consejo estudiantil, era natural que fuera de las más famosas en Fuuka Gakuen. Pero al salir encontró cierta presencia en el umbral de la salida esperando, y casualmente al verla se preparó para seguirle el paso. Chikane Himemiya nuevamente, la razón de sus noches en vela y ratos enteros viéndola embobadamente estaba esperándola.

-¿Presidenta?

-Ah, Himemiya-san… sabes, debo disculparme por lo de esta mañana…

-Vengo a hablar de eso- Chikane dejó de caminar

-¿Eh? Pero tu respuesta fue…

-Lo sé, lo sé… estaba sobre el tiempo, respondí así pero no fue correcta la manera en que lo hice

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Verás… en este momento estoy en una relación de la que me es imposible salir… Sabes, con la chica con la que estoy saliendo, ella es la persona que he buscado siempre ¿Comprendes?... Y yo de ti… durante mucho tiempo también sentí que debíamos estar juntas tú y yo hasta que ella llegó a mi vida

-Chikane-san…

-Perdóname- Chikane se le acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla –Espero que ahora entiendas el motivo de mi respuesta

-Claro- Shizuru asintió fingiendo una sonrisa

-Debo irme, han venido a recogerme; nos veremos después, Shizuru-san

Chikane se marchó.

Shizuru le dio un roce con sus dedos a la mejilla que Chikane había besado. Suspiró reviviendo el dolor del rechazo una vez más, luego siguió su camino.

-¡Oye, oye espera!

-¿Eh?- Shizuru se dio la vuelta hacia la persona que la llamaba

-Ya vas Presidenta, que caminas muy rápido… -Natsuki recuperó el aliento un momento –Oye, quería invitarte a salir

-¿Eh? ¿Nosotras dos?

-Bueno, ya sabes, después de semejantes rechazos; las dolidas nos debemos unir y superar la pena ¿No?

-Bueno, tienes mucha razón en eso

-¿Qué dices? Vamos a un sitio que conozco, nos tomamos unas copas de Osake y luego te llevó a tu residencia

-Suena bastante bien, acepto la invitación

-Bueno, entonces tú usa este- Natsuki le entregó un casco

-¿Y esto para qué es?

-Para mí motocicleta, claro- Natsuki le enseñó su Ducatti azul

-… ehh… las motos y yo no nos llevamos muy bien…

-¡Anda, sube!- Natsuki la haló de los brazos a subir tras ella –Si te da miedo solo abrázame fuerte y no te caerás

-Ok, vale- Shizuru se aferró a la cintura de Natsuki

Cuando la motocicleta arrancó, todos los presentes vieron con sorpresa como Natsuki y la Presidenta se iban juntas subidas en una motocicleta, nunca hubieran imaginado verlas a ellas dos juntas a irse en una moto menos.

Cuando la moto se detuvo, Shizuru seguía pegada con fuerza a la cintura de Natsuki, quien ya estaba suficientemente acostumbrada a los agarres del tipo ahorque después de ofrecerse a llevar a Mai a casa un par de veces; pero Shizuru no tenía intenciones de soltarla ni de abrir los ojos.

-Oi, presidenta… Oye, ya llegamos

Shizuru seguía apretando con fuerza la cintura de Natsuki.

-Jajaja vale, como tú quieras

Natsuki cargó en brazos a Shizuru y entraron al local. Cuando Shizuru finalmente tuvo el valor de abrir los ojos, ya estaba dentro del local sentada en una mesa.

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo llegué aquí?

-Yo te entré cargada- Contestó Natsuki mientras servía el Osake

-¿De verdad?... Cargada…

-Jajaja la recepcionista nos miró como si fuéramos recién casadas

-Jajaja eso tuvo que ser incómodo

-No del todo, me halaga que me crean casada con la Presidenta

-Oye, generalmente eres más seria, más fría que esto- Shizuru la miró

-Mai dice que soy más alegre cuando más me duele algo- Natsuki agachó la cabeza –Creo que tiene razón…

-En mi caso es algo contrario… creo que soy algo más tímida cuando estoy sintiéndome mal del corazón

-¿Llevabas mucho tiempo enamorada de Chikane?

-Bueno, el suficiente tiempo… ¿Y tú con Kurusugawa-san?

-Desde hace como un año- Natsuki bebió un trago –Jajaja pensé que por fin iba a poder besar por primera vez

-¿No has tenido novio antes?

-¿Novio? Jajaja ya sabes que los hombres solo piensan en una cosa, si quieres una relación auténtica tiene que ser con una chica, o al menos eso creo yo

-Tienes razón en ciertas cosas… Qué irónico, porque entonces invitaste a la que posiblemente sea la segunda chica en Fuuka que no ha besado a nadie

-¿La presidenta no ha tenido pareja antes?

-No tiene nada con ser presidenta… He tenido ofertas, pero nada especial… supongo que esperaba a la persona adecuada

-Ya veo, entonces nos parecemos más de lo que se ve

-Honestamente quería que mi primer beso fuera con alguien de quien estuviera enamorada de verdad, alguien que me hiciera sentir como un… un _boom_ aquí en el corazón

-… Creo que no entiendo del todo bien, pero… parece que no querías darle tu primer beso a cualquiera

-Exactamente, eso es

Natsuki suspiró. Bebió un trago más mientras Shizuru bebía el suyo; y de repente una idea se vino a su cabeza, una que fuera cual fuera la hizo sonrojar de oreja a oreja.

Shizuru la observó intrigada, curiosa, tal vez fascinada; la cara de Natsuki cuando estaba sonrojada era tierna, tan vulnerable y linda que daban ganas de quedarse viéndola así el tiempo que durara; era la primera vez que notaba que Natsuki tenía facciones finas y hermosas, era una joven verdaderamente bella siempre oculta tras una fachada de dureza que ocultaba esta gatita asustada y linda que mostraba cuando se sonrojaba.

-Oye, estaba pensando…

-¿Eh?- El comentario la sacó de sus pensamientos

-Si tú no has besado a nadie… y yo no he besado a nadie… Podríamos terminar con ese karma ahora y dejarlo solo entre nosotras…

-¿Estás proponiéndome que nos besemos, Kuga-san?- Shizuru sonrió pícaramente

-Bu-Bueno, así podemos dar eso por terminado y solo lo sabremos nosotras…

-Kuga-san, estoy segura de no haber bebido suficiente para aceptar esta conversación, las propuestas indecorosas tan directas no van conmigo

-¡Ba-Baka! ¡No es eso!

-_¡Kawaii! Se ve tan linda sonrojada… Vaya, conque le molestan los comentarios de doble vía…_

-Además… bueno, solo era una idea, pasamos por la misma situación al parecer… pues bueno, disculpa si fui atrevida- Natsuki se bebió un trago de Osake

Shizuru llenó una copa y la bebió de un trago.

-Nee, Natsuki… -Le llamó Shizuru

-¿Eh?- Natsuki acababa de escuchar mencionar su nombre de esta manera tan cercana por primera vez desde Mai

-Ven, acércate un poco, voy a decirte un secreto- Le llamó Shizuru

Las mejillas de las dos estaban teñidas del evidencial tono rosa que delataba el nivel de alcohol en sangre aumentando debido a lo fuerte del Osake caliente que tomaban. Natsuki gateó hasta al lado de la mesa de Shizuru y se sentó junto a ella. Shizuru la rodeó con el brazo y sirvió dos copas más de Osake para ambas.

-Quiero brindar de cerca contigo, Natsuki

-¿Y por qué?

-Parece que seremos buenas amigas desde hoy ¿No crees?

-Bueno… si no te molesta, hay quienes prefieren estar lejos de mí a veces

-¿De qué hablas? Eres la chica más madura que he conocido en mucho tiempo

-Entonces brindaré por ti, Shizuru- Natsuki levantó su copa

-Y yo por ti, Natsuki- Shizuru chocó ambas copas

Natsuki la bebió de un trago mientras Shizuru la degustó, pero en ese momento en que tenía la garganta estirada hacia atrás, Natsuki descubrió el recorrido que hacían sus ojos a través del cuello, la clavícula, y al apenas perceptible escote de su camisa de Fuuka con un botón desajustado debido al calor; desde ese ángulo pudo notar el buen tamaño de los pechos de Shizuru asomando tímidamente por este escote hecho sin intención.

Cuando volvió la cabeza hacia Shizuru, ésta estaba mirándola con una sonrisa pícara. "Te descubrí", decía su expresión sonriente.

-¡L-Lo siento, perdón!- Natsuki ladeó la cabeza en dirección opuesta

-Jajaja ah, pero no tienes de que avergonzarte, Natsuki

-Aceptaré tu oferta- Shizuru bajó su copa

-¿Oferta?- Natsuki la miró

Shizuru le quitó su copa de las manos y la miró.

-La propuesta que me hiciste del beso

-¿E-En serio?- Natsuki la miró incrédula

-Claro, es una gran idea- Shizuru la miró –Además no me molestaría que tú tuvieras mi primer beso

-Bueno, a mí también me gustaría que tú tuvieras el mío

-Eso me gusta cómo suena…

Natsuki se separó ligeramente de Shizuru, la castaña imitó el gesto. Ambas se vieron un momento en silencio; Natsuki fue quien dio el primer paso, se acercó con los ojos cerrados y esperó, pero el contacto que esperaba no llegaba, abrió los ojos ligeramente y encontró una mirada pícara de Shizuru dirigida a ella, antes que tuviera tiempo de protestar, la calidez de los labios de Shizuru ya estaba sobre los de ella.

El beso duró poco, pero fue lo suficiente para dejarlas a ambas en total silencio mientras duró y cuando terminó.

-Ehh… bueno, iré a pagar la cuenta ¿Vale?

-Te espero- Respondió Shizuru

Natsuki se retiró. Shizuru se llevó la mano al pecho, su corazón latía como loco, aceleradamente y frenético; si así lo hacía con alguien por quien no sentía nada ¿Qué hubiera pasado si hubiera besado a Chikane?

… Chikane…

Durante la última hora se había olvidado completamente de ella, Natsuki consiguió que por este breve instante en el tiempo su cabeza no diera vueltas en Chikane, la sensación de sentirse libre de estos pensamientos flagelantes fue de tal bienestar, que ya comenzaba a extrañar a Natsuki para liberarla de este sentimiento doloroso por un poco más de tiempo.

-Listo, ya podemos irnos- Natsuki la ayudó a poner de pie -¿Estás bien?

-Sí, bien- Shizuru le sonrió

-Bueno, dejaré la motocicleta en su parqueadero privado hoy, tomaremos un taxi

-No me digas que estás ebria- Shizuru sonrió

-No, no en verdad, pero… mejor no arriesgar, y menos con mi bebé

-¿Tu bebé?- Shizuru alzó una ceja

-La moto Jajaja

-Veo que la quieres

-Jajaja ya lo dije, es mi bebé

Natsuki llamó un taxi, las dos subieron en él y se dirigieron a las residencias estudiantiles femeninas de Fuuka, estas estaban a más o menos 3 manzanas de donde ellas se encontraban, en ruta de regreso a Fuuka.

Bajaron del taxi, Natsuki pagó nuevamente, y luego acompañó a Shizuru hasta su residencia, subió con ella y la dejó en la puerta de su habitación.

-La pasé muy bien, Natsuki

-Yo también… Quien diría que estar contigo no era como pasarla con alguien de otro mundo Jajaja

-Pues yo si me sentí en otro mundo contigo, Natsuki… eres especial

-… Gracias- Natsuki se sonrojó

-Y Kurusugawa-san hizo mal al dejarte ir

-Ella me dijo que estaba con Chikane

-Ah, entonces no eran solo rumores… Vaya suerte la que nos une ahora ¿Eh?

-Pues si… Ojalá sean felices, supongo- Natsuki se rascó el cuello –Bueno, me voy ahora… Gracias por todo Shizuru

-¿No va a cambiar nada mañana?

-¿Por qué debería?

-Somos amigas ahora, espero eso no sea diferente mañana que estemos en Fuuka

-Eso no pasará- Contestó Natsuki

-Además… No quisiera tener demasiado lejos a quien se ha llevado mi primer beso…

-Eh… claro, entonces mañana almorzaremos juntas- Natsuki trataba de disimular el tono rojo intenso que subió a sus mejillas al escucharla

-¿Quieres pasar y terminar lo que empezaste, Natsuki?

-¡Ba-baka!-Natsuki se sonrojó más

-Anda, vi que mirabas muy interesada mi escote

-¡O-Oye ya me disculpé por eso!

-¿No quieres ver más?- Shizuru hizo el ademán de des ajustar los demás botones

La cara de Natsuki brilló aún más, casi parecía humear. La peli azul se dio vuelta.

-¡Hasta mañana, Shizuru!- Se despidió comenzando a caminar

-Jajaja ve con cuidado, Natsuki

**888**

**¡Bienvenidos, mis estimados lectores!**

**Decidí no ponerlo en la categoría crossover pues… bueno, así un mayor número de lectores podían verlo y decirme sus opiniones :D**

**Pero si quieren que lo modifique para ponerlo en la categoría Crossover pues está bien **

**Bueno, entonces este fic comenzó, con un punto de vista diferente y sin necesidad de emparejar a Natsuki con Mai ni a Shizuru hacerla una mujeriega, es un enfoque diferente, supongo**

**Ojalá les guste**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO 2**

Al día siguiente, Shizuru despertó con una terrible resaca.

El Osake era la mejor bebida para embriagarse rápidamente, pero recordó que también era una de las bebidas cuyo efecto de resaca es el peor. Se levantó un par de horas antes de lo usual y se preparó un par de tazas de té recargadas, en poco tiempo estuvo como nueva para leer su correspondencia (no faltaban las cartas y confesiones por medio de estudiantes de Fuuka) las cuentas de luz, manutención y servicio de internet.

En ese momento alguien llamó a la puerta, al abrirla se encontró con Chikane.

-¿Chikane? ¿Tu aquí?

-¿Podría pasar?

-… Bueno… claro…

Shizuru se apartó y la dejó pasar.

-¿Te sirvo una taza de té?

-Claro, gracias- Chikane se sentó en el sofá

-¿Qué te trae aquí tan temprano?

-Discúlpame, después de ayer pensaba que tal vez lo que ocurrió no debería afectar la relación que llevamos desde hace tiempo

-Claro, yo pensaba lo mismo

Resulta que Shizuru y Chikane se conocen desde muy jóvenes debido a que sus familias siendo de las más ricas de la ciudad, las presentaron desde chicas.

-Mi madre se irá para estar con mi padre en Osaka… Shizuru, ella me ha dicho que invite a alguien a vivir conmigo

-¿En serio? Pero supongo que tienes en mente a Kurusugawa-san

-Verás, los padres de Himeko no aprueban nuestra relación- Chikane suspiró –Himeko es todo lo que tengo, pero no podemos estar juntas por completo mientras sus padres no me acepten

-Entiendo… -Shizuru se sentó junto a ella

-Sabes, estoy a su lado gracias a todos los sabios consejos que tú me diste cuando quería confesarle lo que sentía, y gracias a ti es que ahora tengo todo lo que siempre quise en una persona a mi lado

-Sí, recuerdo esos consejos… -Shizuru agachó la cabeza

-Shizuru, no quiero equivocarme ahora- Chikane la miró -¿Te mudarías a vivir conmigo?

-Pero… -Shizuru fue tomada completamente por sorpresa –Chikane, yo no podría aceptar eso, somos amigas y ahora…

-Por favor acepta, eres como una clase de guía y la mejor amiga que he podido pedir; te necesito, te necesito conmigo para no temer a nada más

Shizuru suspiró y agachó la cabeza nuevamente.

-¿Me dejarías pensarlo por hoy?

-Claro, no faltaba más- Chikane se puso de pie –Lo lamento por llegar así de improviso

-No te preocupes

-Nos veremos en Fuuka, hasta luego Shizuru- Chikane salió y la dejó sola

Shizuru suspiró. Cuando creía que podía hacerse a la idea de reponerse de esa pérdida en el amor, esta propuesta de la que también es su mejor amiga viene.

Nuevamente alguien llamó a la puerta.

-¿Olvidaste algo, Chik…? ¡Natsuki!

-Perdona, estaba yendo a la tiendo por medicina para el dolor de cabeza y decidí que tal vez tú también tenías resaca- Natsuki le mostró una bolsa de la farmacia -¿Necesitas un poco?

-Jajaja honestamente, sí la necesito

-Adiviné- Natsuki esbozó una media sonrisa –Entonces tómala cada 4 horas, debería bastar con dos dosis nada más

-Vale, vale, tú cuidándome temprano en la mañana, eso debe ser un golpe de suerte, Natsuki

-Vamos, que solo trato de ser considerada- Natsuki volteó la cabeza

-Ara, Natsuki trata de hacerse la fuerte conmigo

-¡B-Baka!- Natsuki le entregó la bolsa con las medicinas –Me voy, tengo que arreglarme para ir a clases

-¿Te parece si hoy hacemos algo diferente?

-¿Eh?- Natsuki la miró

-Tengo una propuesta para ti- Shizuru se acercó a ella

-Ehh… Shizuru… -Natsuki se sonrojó

-Fufufu Natsuki cree que quiero que me haga cositas…

-¡TE EQUIVOCAS!- Gritó completamente sonrojada

-Jajaja ponte una ropa cómoda y ven a verme en una hora ¿De acuerdo?

Natsuki asintió. Shizuru sonrió

Al momento que se separaron, Shizuru soltó un suspiro más. No sabía que era esta clase de paz y sensación de plenitud que tenía al ver a Natsuki y hablar con ella, pero necesitaría una dosis enorme de eso si quería tener el valor de responderle a Chikane a su propuesta. Ya no quería hacerse ilusiones y pensar sobre alguien que no le correspondería.

Natsuki estaba claramente igual a ella. Esa mañana despertó con un mensaje de e-mail de Himeko invitándola a una fiesta de cumpleaños de su hermana mayor; definitivamente después de lo ocurrido el día anterior, lo menos que quería era meterle el dedo a la llaga viéndola en una fiesta con su adorada Chikane y saber que esa jamás podría ser ella.

La propuesta fue aceptada. Necesitaba sentir que todo en el mundo no giraba alrededor de Himeko una vez más, Shizuru le daba la seguridad que necesitaba de que no todo estaba tan mal, y nada estaba perdido si podía estar con alguien que la hacía sentir feliz como nadie nunca logró en una _amistad _salida de sabrá Kami donde entre las dos. ¿Pero por qué debería importar?

**000**

-¡Como que vas a capar clase!- Le gritó Mai

-Vamos, solo es un día, no me van a ordenar hacerme el Seppuku por eso

-Natsuki, mañana tenemos examen ¡Debes estudiar!

-Estaré bien, no te preocupes- Contestó mientras se ataba sus converse

-Ahh… ¿Y bien? ¿Con quién te escaparás esta vez? ¡Es Nao! ¡Lo sabía! Esa chica saca lo peor de ti

-¿La araña? ¡No, ni hablar!- Contestó mientras elegía entre la ropa en su clóset –Es con otra persona totalmente diferente

-¿Y bien? ¿Vas a decirme quién es?

-Si te digo, seguro no me lo crees- Respondió sonriendo mientras sacaba un buso con chompa de su ropa

-A ver, escúpelo Kuga

-La presidenta- Contestó mientras se lo ponía

-¡¿EHH?! ¡Shizuru Fujino!

-La misma- Respondió mientras se peinaba su cabello mojado

-¿A qué horas te ligaste a la presidenta?- Mai alzó una ceja

-No me la ligué, acabamos de amigas, resulta que a las dos nos rechazaron ayer, la invité a beber unas copas y acabamos de amigas, hoy quisimos terminar de matar la tuza del rechazo saliendo a alguna parte, ella me invitó

-Ahh… esto solo te pasa a ti, lo juro… -Mai suspiró -¿Aparte, quien sería capaz de plantarle un rechazo a Shizuru Fujino? Encabeza la lista de chicas más deseadas de Fuuka

-La segunda en la lista la rechazó

-¿Chikane Himemiya? ¡¿Ella?!

-Sí, ella misma- Respondió pasando a verse al espejo

-Ahh… Este mundo está loco… -Mai suspiró

-Entonces ¿Me cubres por hoy?- Le preguntó volteando a verla

-Ahh… Natsuki, tú sabes que soy malísima mintiendo

-Hoy es el día para perfeccionarte, lo dejo en tus manos- Natsuki agarró su teléfono

-Ahhh… Bien, te acompaño, esto debo verlo con mis propios ojos

-Bien, vamos

Ambas salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron al bloque en que vivía Shizuru.

Natsuki tocó la puerta, Mai estaba a su lado mirando ciertamente incrédula todavía hasta que Shizuru abrió la puerta.

-Natsuki, no te esperaba tan pronto

-Perdón, ella quería verificar que nosotras dos si nos conocíamos- Le dijo refiriéndose a Mai

-¿Y eso qué tiene de interesante? Jajaja es chiste, un gusto conocerte Tokiha-san

-Igualmente Fujino-Kaichou

-Solo Shizuru está bien

-Ah bien, Shizuru-san… Bueno, confirmado que Natsuki no mentía, me tengo que ir a clases… Veré que hago para cubrirte, Natsuki

-Y dile a Haruka-san que algo se me ha presentado, por favor- Le pidió Shizuru

-Vale, hasta luego Shizuru-san

Mai se marchó.

-Una agradable chica, ciertamente… -Shizuru la invitó a pasar

-A veces puede ser un dolor de muelas, créeme- Natsuki pasó y se sentó

-Terminaré de vestirme y saldremos ¿De acuerdo?

-Vale

Natsuki recién notaba que Shizuru las había recibido con solo una bata de baño, tenía el cabello mojado, había acabado de salir de la ducha. El recuerdo del ligero campo de visión del escote de Shizuru vino a su cabeza, y un mar de pensamientos indecorosos pasó por su cabeza como un flash.

-_Natsuki ¿Podrías traerme del canasto de ropa seca un par de calcetines violeta?_- La llamó desde el interior de su habitación cerrada

-Vale ¿Dónde está el canasto?

-_Cerca de la secadora_

-La veo, voy en un momento- Natsuki metió ambas manos buscando el par de calcetines

Pero lo primero que sacó, por crueldad del destino y de los Dioses de la suerte, fueron un par de bragas de encajes y el brassier que le hacía juego, ambos de color negro.

La cara de Natsuki brilló ampliamente en el rojo de la vergüenza y el montón de pensamientos pervertidos que azotaron su frágil imaginación en segundos.

-_¿Los encontraste?_

-S-Sí, voy para allá- Natsuki hundió la ropa interior en la canasta y se dirigió al cuarto de Shizuru son los calcetines en la mano

Shizuru asomó la cabeza, sus hombros estaban desnudos, estiró la mano; Natsuki le entregó los calcetines fingiendo mirar en otra dirección.

-Ara, Natsuki está roja como un tomate… ¿Quieres venir a ayudarme a ponerme mi ropa interior?

-¡B-Baka! ¡Termina de una vez!- Natsuki le dio los calcetines y caminó lejos de la habitación

-Jajaja saldré en 5 minutos

Natsuki se volvió a sentar en el sofá mirando hacia el techo.

Unos minutos más tarde Shizuru salió. Vestía una falda vino tinto y un suéter de mangas largas color naranja. Natsuki se tomó un tiempo libre observando como encajaban las prendas en cada una de las curvas de Shizuru, caía en el juego de ella mirándola de ese modo tan evidente.

-Avísame cuando acabes de verme así, Natsuki

-¡Perdón!- Natsuki agachó la cabeza –Y… ¿Adónde iremos hoy?

-Aún no lo sé, demos un viaje en tren hasta Shibuya y visitemos algunos restaurantes karaoke ¿Te parece?

-Vale, vamos- Natsuki se puso de pie y abrió la puerta

Ambas tomaron el autobús hasta la estación de tren y se encaminaron hacia Shibuya, el recorrido duraba al menos 2 horas solo para llegar hasta allá.

Natsuki se sentó mirando la ventana, al frente de ella se sentó Shizuru.

-Cuando lleguemos conozco un lugar donde podemos desayunar- Le dijo Natsuki –Si no te molesta la comida occidental

-Oh, nunca he comido esa clase de comida… Pero me puede sentar bien conocer algo nuevo

-Te aseguro que es deliciosa

-Vale, confío en tu palabra

Nuevamente los ojos traidores de Natsuki fueron a dar a las largas y eternas piernas de Shizuru, cruzadas y dejando ver cierta parte del muslo trasero de Shizuru. Y nuevamente fue descubierta.

Natsuki volteó la cabeza sin decir nada, pero ya había sido suficiente de tanto coquetear indirectamente con los ojos. Natsuki no se dio por enterada de cuando Shizuru se puso sobre ella solo reposando su peso en ambos brazos que aprisionaban a Natsuki para escapar.

-… Eh… Shizuru, estás… estás muy cerca…

-¿No querías ver más de cerca mi escote ayer?- Le preguntó sonriendo

-… fue un error, ya me disculpé… -Natsuki se sonrojó

-¿Y mis piernas? ¿No estabas viéndolas?

-… ehh… Shizuru… alguien puede entrar…

-A estas horas de la mañana, parece que somos las únicas en el vagón

-O-Oye… yo… perdón, no tenía que mirarte es que… eres diferente…

-¿Entonces no miras a nadie más? ¿No miras así a ninguna otra chica?

-¡Claro que no!- Exclamó sonrojada

-¿Ni tu amiga? ¿Tokiha-san?

-No, ella es como mi hermanita mayor latosa… No podría, no sé cómo podría hacer eso… ¡Pero por qué estoy contestándote esto!

-Jajaja te ves linda cuando te exasperas, muy linda, Natsuki

-¡N-No me llames linda!

-Sabes… -Shizuru la liberó de su prisión y se sentó junto a ella –Había una razón para invitarte hoy, Natsuki

-¿Qué pasa?

-Chikane me visitó esta mañana… me pidió que me mudara a vivir con ella

-… Aceptaste, supongo- Natsuki suspiró

-No, le pedí que me dejara pensarlo… Y ayer me di cuenta que parece que solo pienso claramente sobre ella cuando hablo contigo

-¿En serio? Jajaja curioso, me pasa lo mismo con Himeko

-¿Lo dices en serio?- Shizuru la miró

-Bueno… resultó que parece que solo me olvido de esa pena ridícula cuando estamos las dos… Esa es una clase de amistad bastante rara ¿no?

-Tienes razón, Natsuki –Shizuru asintió –Pero funciona ¿no?

-Claro

Shizuru se quedó al lado de Natsuki el resto del viaje, seguían solo hablando de cualquier cosa, el cómo se conocieron Shizuru y Chikane, el momento en que Natsuki decidió que estaba enamorada de Himeko, como Mai y ella se hicieron amigas, sus calificaciones y como se llevaban Haruka y Shizuru, toda clase de cosas de sus vidas fue revelada de esa manera solo en el viaje de trayecto hacia Shibuya.

-Llegamos- Le dijo Shizuru a Natsuki

Era un hermoso restaurante en el primer piso y karaoke en el segundo piso. Entraron a tomar el desayuno al que Natsuki invitó, y luego subieron a la segunda planta en la que ya tenían reservada una mesa; pasaron juntas allí hasta que fue el mediodía, después de eso bajaron a hacer un poco de turismo en Shibuya, hasta que hallaron un bar abierto las 24 horas de cierto tipo. Natsuki y Shizuru se vieron mutuamente sonriendo pícaramente. Entraron

Era una clase de bar de ambiente para parejas del mismo sexo.

-Si hubiera resultado todo con Chikane y Kurusugawa-san, tal vez vendríamos en cita doble aquí ¿No crees?- Le dijo Shizuru

-Quien sabe, no me gusta ir a bares

-¿Aún si fuera conmigo?- Shizuru le sonrió

-¿Va a ser una costumbre entre nosotras que siempre estemos coqueteando, Shizuru?

-Ara, Natsuki es muy directa… -Le sonrió Shizuru

-Oye, sabes que es verdad… -Natsuki se sonrojó

-Tal vez deberíamos terminar con este coqueteo de una vez- Shizuru le dio un golpecito con el hombro

-No sé de qué hablas- Natsuki ladeó la cabeza fingiendo no entenderle

-Jajaja como digas, Natsuki

Más tarde salieron de ese lugar, cuando comenzaba a oscurecer. Tomaron el tren de regreso y nuevamente se sentaron la una enfrente de la otra mirando a través de la ventana.

-… Creo que aceptaré la oferta de Chikane

-¿Eh?- Natsuki la miró

-Sabes, hoy entendí, que aun si todavía no supero completamente lo que siento por ella… puedo hacerlo si seguimos siendo amigas, Natsuki

-¿Por eso? Pero yo no hice nada realmente

-Hiciste mucho- Shizuru la miró –Eres la mejor influencia que he tenido en mi vida desde hace mucho tiempo… Seguirá siendo así ¿verdad?

Natsuki guardó silencio un momento, luego asintió.

Por alguna razón, la idea de que Shizuru viviera bajo el mismo techo de Chikane no le agradaba en lo más mínimo.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO 3**

-Por Kami… un día tan bueno no podía terminar así de bien…

Mai había ido a la habitación de Shizuru, y sus instintos dieron en el blanco, todo el bloque 2 en el que Natsuki vivía había sido desconectado por problemas en los cimientos; estaba reposando sobre tierras inestables y habría que evaluar el estado del lugar, lo cual tardaría unos 2 meses aproximadamente en terminar de hacerse, sin contar con el tiempo en que tardaría la reparación.

-Yo me mudé con Aoi y Chie con Mikoto, Nao se mudó con Akane, y los demás ya fueron evacuados; Mikoto me ayudó a empacar tus cosas, las tenemos en casa de Aoi y Chie

-Vale, gracias Mai, veré adonde me voy, te avisaré en la mañana

-Vale, hasta luego Shizuru-san- Mai se retiró

-Ahh… definitivamente… -Natsuki suspiró

-¿Y si te quedas aquí por esta noche?- Propuso Shizuru

-¿Eh? ¿En serio?

-Claro, no hay ningún problema, así tienes tiempo para pensar qué hacer mañana con lo demás, al menos tus amigas están cuidando tus cosas

-Pero no quiero molestarte Shizuru

-¿Y a quién molestas? Vamos, entra- Shizuru la haló al interior del apartamento

Natsuki se sentó en el sofá mientras Shizuru ponía a calentar té. En ese momento alguien llamó a la puerta nuevamente, Natsuki se puso de pie y abrió la puerta, para su sorpresa se trataba de Chikane.

-Buenas noches… ¿Está Shizuru?- Preguntó Chikane

-Claro, está…

-Gracias- Chikane entró sin dejarla terminar la oración

-… en la cocina- Terminó de decir en voz baja cerrando la puerta

-¿Chikane?- Shizuru salió de la cocina al verla

-Vengo a hablar contigo, lo que tratamos esta mañana ¿recuerdas?

-Claro- Shizuru miró a Natsuki –Natsuki ¿podrías esperar en mi habitación? No tardaremos demasiado

-Claro- Natsuki entró al cuarto de Shizuru

-Y… ¿son amigas?- Preguntó Chikane

-Es una adorable chica, en verdad

-Entiendo… ¿Qué pensaste de lo que te propuse esta mañana?

-No lo haré, Chikane; no puedo, lo siento

-¿Por qué?- Chikane la miró seriamente

-Ocurre que la unidad del bloque 2 fue desconectada; Natsuki es una gran amiga mía y quiero ayudarla, se quedará conmigo estos meses que vienen mientras es arreglada la unidad

-Shizuru, en serio necesito que vengas conmigo, si lo deseas haré que un cuarto nuevo sea puesto en condiciones para ella en esta bloque u otro que esté en funcionamiento

-Natsuki me necesita ahora… Y yo la necesito a ella- Contestó Shizuru –Discúlpame, Chikane

-Pero… creí…

-Perdón- Shizuru agachó la cabeza

Desde la habitación Natsuki había escuchado toda la conversación. Una aterradora sensación de alivio al ver a Chikane rechazada por Shizuru invadió su pecho.

-Disculpa las molestias, Shizuru… Que pases un buen fin de semana- Chikane dejó el apartamento

Natsuki salió de la habitación.

-Escuchaste todo ¿verdad?

-Claro… Oye, no quería que mintieras, pero si así te sientes mejor…

-¿Quién dice que mentí? Mañana iremos por tus cosas- Contestó Shizuru sonriendo

-¿Eh? Oye, pero…

-Tengo otra habitación atrás, la arreglaremos juntas y la pondremos como tu cuarto ¿Te parece?

Natsuki sonrió.

-De acuerdo… -Natsuki se sentó ene l sofá –Entonces hablamos ahora, tenemos que dividir gastos a partir de ahora

-Me parece bien- Shizuru se sentó junto a ella –Me encargaré del pago de la luz, el agua y el internet, tú te encargas de la comida y el aseo

-Vale, es justo

-Y para hacerlo oficial, haremos la cena las dos esta noche

-Jajaja vale, te ayudaré a picar los vegetales

**000**

Mai estaba ayudando a preparar la cena en casa de Chie y Aoi mientras ellas se encargaban de darle un baño a Mikoto (eso era misión para 2 cuando no se trataba de Mai). En ese momento su celular vibró en su bolsillo, se limpió las manos en el delantal y lo contestó.

-Ah, hola Natsuki… No, estamos haciendo la cena… Claro, tus cosas están guardadas en la habitación vacía que tienen aquí… No te preocupes… ¡¿Con Shizuru-san?!

**000**

Natsuki se apartó el teléfono de la oreja con el grito de Mai

-Sí, con ella, me invitó y acepté- Contestó metiéndose el celular entre el hombro y la oreja para ocupar las manos en los vegetales –Claro que no dejaré de ir a clases, si estaré viviendo con la presidenta ¡Baka!... Oye, deja de gritar, no voy a hacerle nada, por Kami… Vale, vale, te contaré todo mañana cuando vaya por mis cosas ¡Bye!

Natsuki colgó el teléfono y lo guardó en su bolsillo.

-Jajaja se nota que se tienen confianza- Sonrió Shizuru

-La suficiente, pero ella es fácilmente impresionable

-Eso veo… Bueno, pongamos a hervir esto y vamos a arreglar la habitación

Natsuki la siguió a su habitación. Shizuru comenzó a buscar entre sus cosas, pero en ese momento recordó que sencillamente no tenía colchones o futones extra. Cuando Haruka venía a dormir ella traía su propio colchón inflable.

-¿Qué problema es? Duermo en el sofá

-Oye, tu primera noche aquí se hará bien, no dormirás en un sofá, Natsuki

-La única manera en que podamos evitar eso es si dormimos las dos ahí Jajaja- Propuso a modo de broma señalando la cama

-Oye, es una gran idea ¡Decidido!

-… Oi, era chiste…

-Nada de eso, dormirás conmigo- Shizuru sacó una almohada del clóset -¿Prefieres al rincón o a la orilla?

-Me da igual… -Suspiró Natsuki

-Bien, entonces antes de la cena ¿Te quieres dar un baño?

-Depende ¿Te lo vas a dar tú?

-¿Por qué? ¿Quieres que nos duchemos juntas, Natsuki, picarona?- Shizuru le sonrió mirándola sobre el hombro

-¡¿Eh?! ¡No! Era para que tu usaras el baño primero- Natsuki se sonrojó

-Jajaja está bien, hazlo tú primero, no tengo problemas en usarlo después

-Vale…

-Te dejo sola para que te desvistas y hagas lo tuyo- Shizuru salió del cuarto cerrando la puerta

Natsuki soltó un suspiro de alivio, comenzó a desvestirse, dejó la ropa a un lado y entró al baño; el baño tenía una bañera de buen tamaño, así que por supuesto puso a correr el agua caliente para llenarla y relajarse.

En pocos días había pasado de estar bastante enamorada platónicamente de Himeko a vivir en casa de una amiga que se hizo en cuestión de dos días en base al rechazo de ella, quien casualmente fue rechazada por la persona por quien Himeko la rechazó a ella. Mucho había pasado, pero los resultados eran estos, algo no tan negativo para lo que recién le pasaba.

-_Natsuki ¿Te ayudo a lavar tu espalda?_

-¿Mi espalda?- Murmuró apenas siendo consciente de lo que decía

Estaba tan relajada que ni se enteró cuando Shizuru entró al baño.

-Sí, tu espalda, deja te lavo la espalda… con todo mi cuerpo…

Una Shizuru dejando caer la toalla al suelo la sorprendió.

Abrió sus ojos, solo había sido un sueño, había caído dormida en medio del agua caliente por unos minutos víctima del cansancio del día.

-Yo soñando esta clase de cosas… -Natsuki se sonrojó –No podría ser más raro a estas alturas…

-_Natsuki, la cena está lista_

-¡Vale, voy!- Contestó saliendo de la tina

Unos minutos más tarde, ya con un pijama puesto en la cama por Shizuru para ella, se sentó en la mesa, Shizuru estaba sirviendo esta vez.

-Te queda bien ese pijama

-Jajaja yo generalmente duermo solo con unos shorts o sin ropa

-Ara, Natsuki planeaba dormir desnuda a mi lado…

-¡O-Oye no es verdad!- Natsuki se sonrojó

-Jajaja come antes que se enfríe- Shizuru se sentó en la mesa frente a ella

La cena transcurrió de forma tranquila, pero ya a las 10:00 era hora de ir a la cama. Shizuru se ubicó al rincón y Natsuki se ubicó a la orilla.

-Que descanses Natsuki

-Tú igual, Shizuru- Natsuki apagó la luz

Hubo un silencio durante un momento.

-Shizuru…

-Dime

-¿Rechazaste a Chikane por mí?

-… Eso creo

-¿Por qué?

-No quiero avanzar tanto solo para retroceder, además me equivoqué al pretender que una amiga de la infancia iba a aceptar mis sentimientos. Chikane tiene a Kurusugawa-san, no hay nada por hacer, sufrir por eso no es bueno para mi… Además…

-¿Eh?

-Ya te tengo a ti, Natsuki

Natsuki se sonrojó.

-¿Te alegra que seamos amigas, Shizuru?

-Claro que si

-Sí… amigas… -Murmuró Natsuki

Ambas cayeron dormidas después de un rato.

**000**

Shizuru realmente estaba des habituada a dormir al lado de otra persona. Muy entrada en la madrugada fue a refrescarse al baño con una loción corporal, cuando volvió a recostarse, involuntariamente, se detuvo a ver a Natsuki dormir, se había quitado la cobija por completo; se podía apreciar la forma de sus piernas, su cadera amplia y su cintura fina, la forma modesta y proporcionada de sus dos pechos, sus brazos y su expresión relajada. Hasta ahora venía a notar que Natsuki encajaba completamente en el perfil de chicas que le gustaban. Blancas, hermosas, cabello negro azul y una seriedad atractiva.

-Mmmm… -Natsuki se dio la vuelta hacia ella -… Shizuru…

-¿Sueña conmigo?- Murmuró mirándola

Fue sorprendida por completo al sentir a Natsuki abrazando su torso y atrayéndolo hacia ella, la cara de Natsuki quedó justo en medio de los dos pechos de Shizuru; la castaña se ruborizó en silencio, pero salir de este abrazo era imposible, no quería despertarla… y no quería que dejara de abrazarla. Shizuru se acomodó de tal modo que no deshiciera el abrazo de Natsuki y pudiera ella quedar cómoda también, y así volvió a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente la luz del sol entrando por la ventana logró despertar de un plácido sueño reparador a Natsuki, pero lo primero que vio fue a Shizuru… no, no a Shizuru, los pechos de Shizuru en su cara. Su cara enrojeció en su totalidad, Shizuru seguía plácidamente dormida. Se separó lentamente de ella y la observó, se veía preciosa con la luz del amanecer, su cabello castaño brillando como el sol, su rostro tranquilo y aún dormido.

-Shizuru…

Los ojos de la castaña se abrieron al escucharla.

-Natsuki… Buenos días- Shizuru estiró los brazos -¿Dormiste bien?

-Bueno… si- Natsuki se ruborizó al recordar la posición en la que despertó -¿Y tú?

-Bastante bien, aunque no estoy acostumbrada a dormir con alguien más

-Lo siento, hoy eso cambiará

-No te preocupes- Shizuru se incorporó

-Te desperté para decirte que iré a empacar las cosas antes que arreglemos la habitación

-Ah, está bien- Shizuru volvió a recostarse –Entonces dormiré un poco más

Natsuki se levantó de la cama, agarró una toalla y se dispuso a bañarse.

-Por cierto, Natsuki

-Dime

-¿Es costumbre que duermas entre los pechos de las otras chicas?

Natsuki se detuvo súbitamente, la miró sobre el hombro, totalmente avergonzada y roja como un semáforo.

-… entonces… estabas despierta…

-Jajaja no te pongas así, no es como si me hubieras ofendido ni nada… pero me da curiosidad si haces eso con otras personas

-… No en verdad…

-Natsuki Kuga, detecto una mentira en ese tono

-¡Bu-Bueno perdón! Si, a veces duermo así con Mai ¡Pero es que las de ella son cómodas!

-¿Y qué tal los míos?- Shizuru se levantó ambos pechos mirándola

-Pues… -Natsuki se perdió en ese par de montañas un instante –Son bastante… hermosos… ¡Digo! Cómodos, si, cómodos

-Jajaja cómo te delatas tú sola… anda, ve a bañarte

-¡S-Sí claro!- Natsuki entró al baño a toda velocidad

Shizuru rio para sí misma y volvió a acostarse.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO 4**

Desde el momento que Natsuki se marchó, hasta que regresó con la ayuda de Mai con todas sus cosas en un camión de mudanzas, pasaron unas 3 horas. A esa hora Shizuru ya había arreglado la mitad del cuarto que sería de Natsuki, pero claro, con la llegada de ella y Mai, terminarían más pronto de lo pensado.

Mai se estaba encargando de poner la ropa de Natsuki en su cómoda mientras Shizuru limpiaba el suelo y las paredes, Natsuki armaba la cama y ordenaba todo el desorden.

-Bueno, terminé por aquí- Mai se asomó a verlas -¿En qué les ayudo?

-Claro, comienza a traer la mesa de noche y el espejo- Le dijo Natsuki –Shizuru ¿Puedo meter la cama ya?

-Claro, ya está limpio aquí, iré a ayudarle a Tokiha-san

Natsuki se encargó de meter la cama en su lugar mientras Mai y Shizuru metían los muebles y las cosas de Natsuki en su lugar; después de tener ese cuarto limpio y listo, Natsuki le ayudó a Shizuru a poner en nuevos lugares las cosas que tenía Shizuru al interior de la habitación.

-¡Bueno! Terminamos… -Mai suspiró sentándose en la cama

-¿Un poco de limonada?- Propuso Natsuki

-Por favor- Le sonrió Shizuru

Natsuki fue a la cocina a preparar la bebida.

-3 de la tarde, podemos descansar el resto del día- Comentó Mai –De nada, Natsuki

-Jajaja gracias Mai

-Espero que vivir con Natsuki no vaya a darte ningún problema, Shizuru-san

-Para nada, la primera noche fue estupenda

-Pues lo dudo, con las mañas que tiene Natsuki al dormir Jajaja

-Jajaja no es tan mala

-Aquí tienen- Natsuki les entregó a las dos los vasos de limonada –Mai, ya te puedes ir

-Ara, pero qué agresiva

-No, es cierto, no hay quien pueda cuidar a Mikoto durante mucho tiempo- Mai se terminó la limonada y se puso de pie –Gracias por todo

-A ti, Tokiha-san

-Dime Mai- La pelirroja le sonrió –Te llamaré en la noche Natsuki, hasta luego

Mai las dejó a solas.

-Bueno, no tendrás que preocuparte de que haga eso que hice anoche de nuevo, Shizuru

-Ara, pero quien ha dicho que me disgustó- Le sonrió Shizuru

-… Oi…

-Jajaja ya, está bien ¿Segura que es suficiente con dejar tu cuarto así?

-Sí, no necesito nada más

-Moou, es una lástima, ahora Natsuki no dormirá metida en mi pecho…

-¡Oye, eso es raro!

-Jajaja vale, vale… Natsuki ¿Hacemos algo en celebración que oficialmente vives conmigo?

-¿Voy por unas películas?

-Mmm… Está bien, mientras no sean de terror, por mí está bien… Pero yo no tengo reproductor de DVD

-En mi Xbox 360 la podemos ver

-¿En tu cuarto?

-Anoche dormí en el tuyo ¿Por qué no ver una película en la mía?

-Cierto- Shizuru sonrió

-Bueno, iré por las películas y volveré en un momento

Natsuki salió dejando a Shizuru sola.

Entró a la tienda de películas y directamente se fue sobre la zona de ficción y comedia romántica, era buena idea reírse del romance un rato para afrontar de lo que recién salían. Pero algo la distrajo, la presencia de cierta rubia en la sección de animados.

-¿Himeko?

-Natsuki-san- Himeko la miró sonriendo -¿Qué haces aquí?

-Compro unas películas, las veré con Shizuru

-¿La presidenta?

-Sí, me quedaré con ella un tiempo, mi bloque residencial fue deshabilitado por unos líos, pero bueno… ¿Y qué haces aquí?

-Chikane-chan hará algo para nosotras esta noche, así que tal vez unas películas serían un buen plan también

-Ah cierto… es tu novia…

-Lo siento Natsuki-san, si hubiera sido antes, entonces…

-No, está bien… yo tardé demasiado en decirte lo que sentía, tal vez eso significa que yo no era para ti después de todo

-Ojalá encuentres a alguien que te haga reír, te quiera y proteja como mereces, Natsuki-san

-Sí bueno… te veo después… -Natsuki agarró 3 películas y se apresuró a la caja de pago

Unos minutos más tarde ya estaba de regreso. Shizuru la recibió con una radiante sonrisa y una vaso de té helado.

-Gracias… - Natsuki se sentó a beberlo

-¿Pasó algo, Natsuki? Estás seria

-Ya sé… es que vi a Himeko en la tienda de películas…

-Ya veo… -Shizuru agachó la cabeza –Aun te afecta

-… Nunca te conté porque me enamoré de Himeko ¿verdad?... Bueno, hace 1 año ella y yo éramos amigas también, pero en determinado punto comenzamos a gustarnos mutuamente, mis sentimientos crecieron pero luego me enteré que ella tenía a Chikane… bueno, fue mi culpa por distraerme…

-Natsuki, tu vida es más importante, no dejes que tu corazón llore otra vez por ella

-Ya sé- Natsuki la miró –Te tengo a ti

Shizuru se sonrojó.

-¿Me tienes… a mí?

-Claro que sí… Sabes, nunca te agradecí que en un momento así me dieras tu amistad de esa manera…

-Mi amistad… -Shizuru la miró –Mi amistad no es lo único que tienes, Natsuki

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque tienes todo de mí, me tienes a mí…

-¿Te tengo… a ti completamente?

-Exacto

Las dos comenzaron a aproximarse la una a lo otra lentamente

-Sh-Shizuru yo…

-No hables… no necesitas decirme nada, Natsuki

La cercanía iba disminuyendo poco a poco.

Pocos milímetros las terminaban de separar, pero en ese momento tan perfecto justamente alguien llama a la puerta.

Natsuki agachó la cabeza y suspiró.

-Tengo muchas visitas últimamente- Shizuru se levantó a abrir la puerta

-¡Pero por fin! Cuando esa chica me dijo que ibas a faltar me pareció extraño- Haruka entró derecho sin saludar -¿Y bien? Tenías una reunión hoy

-Como verás, tuve algo por hacer

Shizuru le señaló a Natsuki.

-Ah, hola- Haruka volvió a mirar a Shizuru –Ya sé que es sábado, pero aun así no podías faltar

-Natsuki se mudó a vivir conmigo, así que debía ayudarla

-… Ustedes dos, viviendo juntas…

-Claro, Haruka-san

-… Juntas…

-Sí- Repitió Shizuru

-¿De tantas veces que yo sugerí que usáramos el mismo apartamento, y en cambio la aceptas a ella al primer intento, Fujino?

-Haruka-san, su unidad residencial fue cerrada, necesitaba mi ayuda, y mi deber como presidenta es estar para los estudiantes ante cualquier dificultad, Natsuki me necesitaba

-… "Natsuki"- Haruka se refería a la manera tan confiada en que se refería a Natsuki

-Bueno, ella me necesitaba- Corrigió Shizuru –Íbamos a celebrar la mudanza de Natsuki a la otra habitación justo ahora

-Ya veo… -Haruka suspiró –Bien, será la última vez que te cubra el trasero, Fujino

-Disculpa Haruka-san- Le sonrió Shizuru

Y como entró, se fue. Nuevamente estaban solas, pero la interrupción de lo que estuvo a punto de pasar era irreparable.

-Bueno, pondré las películas, te avisaré cuando esté listo

Natsuki se dirigió a su habitación con las películas en la mano.

Shizuru fue a su habitación a cambiarse de ropa antes de ir a ver las películas, luego fue a poner en el microondas un paquete de rosetas de maíz, y finalmente estaba lista para ir las ver las películas con Natsuki.

-¿Las dulces te gustan?- Le preguntó refiriéndose a las palomitas

-Jajaja sí, están bien así

Shizuru se acomodó a la orilla de la cama, Natsuki detrás de ella con su brazo rodeando la cintura de Shizuru para alcanzar las palomitas.

-¿De qué es?

-Mmm… No sé, la escogí al azar

-Vale, vale… -Shizuru se dispuso a ver la película

Silencio, solo la película corriendo se escuchaba. En un momento Natsuki simplemente dejó de ver la película y comenzó a ver de reojo a Shizuru, ella estaba metiéndose en la trama de la película.

-Shizuru… ¿segura que no te causo problemas al estar aquí?

Shizuru volteó la cabeza y la miró. La luz del TV iluminando su rostro y la cercanía inevitable en la que se vieron causó un leve rubor rosado en las mejillas de Natsuki.

-Es la mejor decisión que he tomado en mucho tiempo- Le sonrió Shizuru

-¿De veras?

-Lo digo en serio

-Me alegra- Natsuki le sonrió

-Tienes caramelo aquí- Shizuru le señaló la comisura de la boca

Natsuki se rascó la boca, Shizuru sonrió divertida.

-No ahí, aquí

Shizuru se aproximó a ella y con sus labios quitó los restos de caramelo de la comisura de los labios de Natsuki. Este momento tan cercano de ser algo íntimo le recordó su primer beso con Shizuru, así como a ella le generó esa sensación igualmente. Cuando Shizuru se separó de ella se miraron por un momento.

Esta vez no hubo atracción intermedia entre el deseo y la acción; Natsuki cortó la distancia entre las dos dándole un beso en los labios a Shizuru que inmediatamente fue correspondido. La peli azul enredó sus dedos en el cabello de Shizuru mientras la castaña apretaba la cintura de Natsuki contra su torso; la intensidad del beso iba en aumento cuando súbitamente Shizuru lo detuvo.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué pasa?

-No… -Shizuru respiraba jadeante –Lo siento, no puedo…

-Shizuru…

-En este momento lo que sientes… estoy segura que quisieras estar al lado de Himeko, besándola a ella, no a mi

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero qué dices! Shizuru, estaba besándote a ti, no a ella

-¡Pero pensabas en ella!

-¡Claro que no!

Shizuru permaneció en silencio un momento mirando fijamente en los ojos esmeraldas de Natsuki. No hubo mucho tiempo de pensar demasiado, rápidamente fue ella quien se apoderó de los labios de Natsuki nuevamente, y fue correspondida inmediatamente dando paso a la pasión de un beso profundo, íntimo, que solo les pertenecía a ellas por este breve instante en el tiempo.

-¿Tu pensabas en Chikane, Shizuru?- Preguntó Natsuki interrumpiendo el beso

-Te estoy viendo y besando a ti, es lo único que necesito saber Natsuki

Nuevamente besó a Natsuki, con ferocidad y deseo. Natsuki estrechaba el cuello de Shizuru para evitar que nuevamente el beso se viera interrumpido, Shizuru metió sus dos manos bajo la camisa de Natsuki sintiendo las curvas de la espalda y cintura de Natsuki; pocas cosas podían hacer que en este punto debieran retroceder o interrumpir, porque estaban solas y este momento les pertenecía por entero.

Natsuki comenzó a desajustar los botones de la blusa violeta de Shizuru mientras ella desajustaba el botón del jean de ella; cambiaron de posición, Shizuru se puso sobre Natsuki aprisionándola con sus piernas que rodeaban su cadera. Natsuki se incorporó y haló la blusa desajustada de Shizuru fuera y lejos de ella, al mismo tiempo Shizuru metió sus dos manos bajo la camisa de Natsuki y la haló hacia arriba arrojándola lejos de ellas y sin importarle que cayera sobre la pantalla de la TV cubriendo la película que antes veían.

Natsuki apresuró sus ansiosas manos a través de las piernas largas, eternas y tersas de Shizuru, hasta llegar a la cremallera a un lado de la falda, la bajó hasta el final mientras Shizuru halaba el jean de Natsuki cada vez más abajo a través de sus piernas.

Al final de esta serie de lucha entre sacar la falda de Shizuru y el pantalón de Natsuki, solo quedaban las dos, compartiendo de besos intensos y a rebosar de pasión y deseo y acariciándose con imperatividad.

-Eres… Shizuru, eres…?

-Si- Shizuru contestó acariciándole el cabello –Quiero que seas mi primera vez

-También para mi es la primera vez… - Natsuki le acarició la mejilla –Pero en lugar de solo hacerlo… Shizuru, quiero hacer el amor contigo

-Entonces… -Shizuru la recostó apoyándose sobre su pecho –Entonces quiero que me hagas el amor como tú quieras, Natsuki

Natsuki volvió a besarla apasionadamente, sus dos manos recorrieron con fiereza y deseo la espalda de Shizuru llegando hasta el sujetador del brassier. Con una sola mano lo des ajustó la prenda y con la otra se encargó de sacarla lejos del cuerpo exquisito de Shizuru, se detuvo un momento a observarla; la perfección de ambos pechos de Shizuru era imposible de creer, redondos y suaves, firmes y con un bello color rosa en el centro, el instinto actuó por voluntad, Natsuki se inclinó hacia ellos y comenzó a besarlos y lamerlos delicadamente pero sin detenerse; Shizuru arqueó el cuello dejando escapar un gemido de placer, esta sensación nueva para sus sentidos la llenaba de tal modo que prolongados suspiros y gemidos salían de su boca; Natsuki combinaba entre besos, lamidas y pequeñas succiones y acariciar con su mano derecha mientras con su otra mano acariciaba su otro pecho; las uñas de Shizuru se enteraban en la espalda de Natsuki mientras este dolor placentero la impulsaba a continuar.

-Detente… Natsuki detente… no podré aguantar si sigues… si sigues así yo voy a…

Natsuki se detuvo, cambió la ruta de sus besos hacia la clavícula y el cuello de Shizuru para apoderarse de sus labios nuevamente. Con sus dos brazos levantó a Shizuru poniéndola contra la espalda en la cama para ella quedar encima. Shizuru se incorporó en la posición que antes estaba Natsuki y comenzó a deslizar lentamente las tiras del brassier de la chica hacia abajo por sus dos brazos, cuando ya sus dos brazos eran libres totalmente puso sus dos manos en el interior de las copas del sostén sintiendo bajo las palmas de sus manos la calidad de los pechos tibios y firmes de Natsuki, sin descubrirlos por completo comenzó a dar besos pequeños en círculos; las manos de la peli azul se estremecieron en los hombros de Shizuru cuando terminó de retirar en sostén para dar de besos gentiles y círculos con la lengua sobre el medio de ambos pechos; Natsuki se aferró con fuerza a la espalda de Shizuru mientras inevitablemente los gemidos se escapaban de su boca; cuando no podía ser suficiente esfuerzo a su auto control, la mano izquierda de Shizuru descendió a la entrepierna de Natsuki tocando con su dedo medio e índice sobre esa zona húmeda y caliente que de inmediato causó un gemido de tono alto salir de la boca de la peli azul.

Shizuru sonrió a si misma comenzando a tocar en círculos el sexo de Natsuki sobre los pantis mientras seguía dedicando de besos completamente adictos a los pechos de Natsuki sin cesar.

Shizuru derribó a Natsuki sobre la cama, descendió hacia su entrepierna y tomó los pantis con los dientes, comenzó a halarlos a través de sus piernas hasta quitarlos completamente, luego volvió a ascender dando besos cortos en las piernas de la peli azul hasta llegar a su entrepierna, ese lugar que enloquecía de deseo por ser colonizada por los labios de Shizuru por primera vez; la castaña dio una lamida superficial que hizo temblar todo el cuerpo de Natsuki, y luego de eso continuó haciendo la totalidad del trabajo apasionadamente mientras con sus dos manos tocaba y acariciaba los dos pechos de Natsuki. Todo ocurría tan pronto y de tal manera que ninguna de las dos se dio cuenta cuando el resultado de toda esta pasión desenfrenada comenzó a mojar la cama, las sábanas y el cuello de Shizuru.

De repente el espacio entre los gemidos de Natsuki se hizo más y más corto, iban en aumento de tono y velocidad, y cuando se detuvo Natsuki alcanzó el primer orgasmo. Shizuru se incorporó limpiando con su mano todo lo que había caído en su barbilla y cuello, Natsuki respiraba con fuerza para recuperar la respiración y el aliento; pero no había mucho tiempo de recuperar el aire cuando una totalmente sexy y deseosa Shizuru estaba arrodillada y apoyada en sus brazos mirándola lujuriosamente. Natsuki se incorporó rápidamente quedando justo detrás de ella, de donde apreciaba de un modo muy deseoso de ella la espalda desnuda de la castaña, sus glúteos cubiertos por los pantis y sus piernas ligeramente separadas casi invitándola a hacer lo que definitivamente quería hacer.

Natsuki agarró los pantis de encajes de Shizuru y los deslizó por sus piernas hasta ponerlos en sus rodillas, nuevamente Shizuru separó las piernas un poco, Natsuki se inclinó y lamió la entrepierna de Shizuru desde esa posición causando un estremecimiento en todo el cuerpo de la joven, agarró ambos glúteos de Shizuru en sus manos y continuó practicándole un sexo oral mientras Shizuru mantenía su posición en 4, sus gemidos melodiosos e intensos eran cubiertos por la almohada en la que tenía metida la cara tratando de no ser bastante evidente en plena residencia de estudiantes; Natsuki se detuvo por un momento, se incorporó y puso su mano derecha en el sexo ardiente de Shizuru, comenzó a estimular con sus dos dedos aquel botón del placer haciendo intensificar los gemidos de Shizuru, después de unos segundos moviendo los dedos en círculos, optó por entrar en su amante lenta y cuidadosamente, Shizuru arqueó la cabeza hacia atrás apreciando en silencio la mayor cantidad de placer concentrado introduciéndose en su cuerpo con tal gentileza como Natsuki estaba logrando; su torso de incorporó sin dejar salir los dedos de Natsuki en su interior, la peli azul usó su mano izquierda libre para sujetarla al mismo tiempo que tocaba sus dos pechos desde atrás; fue así como comenzó a entrar y sacar sus dedos del interior de Shizuru, primero con gentileza, luego con pasión y un poco de rudeza, los suspiros, jadeos y gemidos de Shizuru eran tan intensos que tratar de disimularlos ya era imposible.

-Más… Aaahh… Natsuki, más adentro…

-No puedo, Shizuru tú eres…

-¡Llévate mi virginidad! ¡Quiero que tú la tengas! ¡Ahhh!

Natsuki aceleró el ritmo de sus dedos hasta poder sentir esta leve barrera elástica al interior del sexo de Shizuru; comenzó a besar su cuello y a tocar con mayor intensidad sus dos pechos y de repente todo cedió allí, justo al mismo tiempo que un húmedo orgasmo se abrió paso a través de su interior candente cayendo sobre la mano de Natsuki como una cascada que probaba la calidad de la pasión que compartieron durante ese tiempo que hicieron el amor juntas, disfrutándose mutuamente.

Shizuru cayó boca abajo en la cama suspirando con fuerza. Natsuki cayó a su lado al tiempo que limpiaba sus manos manchadas en una prenda sucia en el suelo, abrazó a Shizuru sobre la espalda mirándola fijamente.

-¿No te arrepientes, Shizuru?

-Jamás… Jamás lo haría, Natsuki… - Shizuru acarició su mejilla –Me alegra tanto haberte conocido

-Ya a mi… -Natsuki le sonrió –Te quiero, Shizuru

-Yo te quiero más... –Shizuru la abrazó sobre la cintura


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO 5**

A la mañana siguiente ambas despertaron juntas, desnudas, totalmente complacidas y llenas de plenitud; Shizuru acarició la mejilla de Natsuki haciéndola despertar, la peli azul le sonrió y dio un beso en la nariz.

-¿Tienes hambre?- Preguntó Shizuru

-Mucha- Natsuki estiró los brazos

-Iré a hacerte el desayuno

-¡Oye!- Natsuki le sujetó el brazo –Quiero preguntarte algo, antes que nada

-Dime

Shizuru se sentó aun cubierta por su sábana y miró a Natsuki.

-Shizuru, no quiero que esto se quede en una noche y ya

-Estoy de acuerdo- Le sonrió ella

-… Shizuru tú… quieres… bueno, quisieras… -Natsuki se rascó el cuello –Es difícil hacerlo, yo…

-Si quiero- Shizuru le acarició la mejilla

-¿Quieres?- Natsuki la miró

-Claro que quiero ser tu novia

Natsuki le sonrió.

-Entonces eres mi novia ahora… -Natsuki le acarició los hombros –Esperaba tener a Himeko hace dos días, y termino con una hermosa mujer que me hace olvidar de todo eso con solo mirarla a los ojos

-Me alegra causar eso en ti, Natsuki… Porque con solo verte a ti, en el momento que sea, soy capaz de olvidar que Chikane me afectó tanto alguna vez

Natsuki sonrió ligeramente sonrojada.

-¿Quieres mudarte a mi cuarto a partir de hoy?

-Claro que si- Contestó Natsuki

-Voy a hacerte tu desayuno ahora

Natsuki se incorporó y agarró su teléfono de su pantalón. En medio de semejante faena de pasión la noche anterior creyó escuchar el teléfono sonar unas cuantas veces. Tenía 15 llamadas perdidas de Mai, remarcó el número.

-_¡Así que ahora te dignas a llamar, Natsuki Kuga! Estaba preocupada ¡Tú nunca dejas de contestar tu teléfono!_

-Vamos Mai, acabo de levantarme, no grites ahora…

-_¿Y bien? ¿Qué estabas haciendo? _

-Estaba… -Natsuki miró el techo –Viendo unas películas

-_¿Y tu teléfono se quedó mudo? ¡Ay por favor! Es en serio, dime qué estabas haciendo_

-Bueno, no exactamente… pero estaba algo… ocupada

-_¿Con Shizuru-san?_

-Pues… si, con ella… bastante ocupada…

-_Ay no… no puede ser, no, no, no… Natsuki Kuga ¿Te enredaste con Shizuru-san?_

-Bueno… define eso…

-_Solo dime… Ahh… Solo dime… ¿Se besaron? ¿La tocaste? ¿O… pasó a tercera base?_

-Todo lo anterior- Natsuki frunció los ojos y retiró el teléfono de su oído

Shizuru miró desde la parte de afuera de su habitación, sonrió al ver la escena de Natsuki alzándose de hombros y alejando el teléfono que le gritaba maldiciones e insultos y sermones.

-Ya Mai, te llamo más tarde

Natsuki colgó el teléfono. Se puso de pie enredada en su cobija y caminó hacia Shizuru, quien aún cubierta por su sábana estaba calentando el desayuno. Natsuki la abrazó por la cintura y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Vivir juntas va a ser un problema cuando entremos a estudiar a Fuuka- Le dijo Natsuki

-Lo haremos funcionar ¿sí?

-Claro que sí, de eso no tengo dudas… Pero ahora debo ir a darme un baño

-¿Y si nos damos un baño juntas?

-¿Juntas, juntas?- Natsuki sonrió

-Deja apago el fuego, y vamos- Shizuru apagó la lumbrera y caminó hacia ella

-Vamos entonces- Natsuki la haló de la mano

Ambas entraron a la habitación de Shizuru en dirección al baño, en el camino la sábana y la cobija cayeron al suelo en rastro que se dirigía al segundo lecho de pasión de la pareja.

**000**

Mientras Natsuki y Shizuru llevaban su relación lo más lejos posibles que se puede llegar en menos de 24 horas, Chikane y Himeko pasaban un mal momento en casa de Himeko; fueron descubiertas en unos de esos momentos de parejas en que los besos y las caricias son su mundo por un momento, y ahora los padres de Himeko amenazaban con prohibir la presencia de Chikane en su casa.

-Prometo que la próxima vez que venga no estaré cerca de ella, solo hablaremos

-Y en la sala de estar, si quieren- Agregó Himeko

-Eso no funcionará de nada, la presencia de esta chica te está corrompiendo y lo sabes- Le dijo la madre

-¡No es así! Chikane-chan es la mejor influencia que he tenido en mucho tiempo, si no la veo entonces no sé qué pase conmigo

-¡Mejor váyanse por ahora!

Chikane y Himeko salieron de la casa.

-No me dejarán volver a verte… -Chikane suspiró

-No, no, hablaré con ellos más tarde… Chikane-chan, no te vayas…

-No te dejaré- Chikane apretó la mano de Himeko –Pero podemos ir a casa de una amiga mía, si te parece

-¿Qué amiga?

-Shizuru, la presidenta

-Pero… es que Natsuki-san vive allá en este momento…

-¿Y qué? Así romperás el hielo desde el día de enamorados ¿No crees?

-Ayer no tenía muchos deseos de verme- Himeko agachó la cabeza con tristeza

-Vamos, sé que allá estaremos bien

Chikane le haló gentilmente el brazo y se encaminaron camino a la residencia de estudiantes en que Shizuru vivía.

**000**

-Oye… -Natsuki levantó la cabeza

-¿Qué?- Shizuru levantó el cuello y la miró

-¿No deberíamos estar avanzando primero en conocernos como pareja y menos en hacer… hacer el amor tan pronto?- Le preguntó Natsuki

-¿No lo estás disfrutando?- Shizuru le sonrió pícaramente

-Mucho…

Natsuki volvió a agachar la cabeza.

Ambas estaban disfrutando de un cómodo 69 en el interior de la tina, y así lo siguieron disfrutando por varios minutos más hasta que alguien llamó a la puerta.

-¿Va a ser una costumbre que me visiten tanto?- Shizuru salió de la tina cubierta por la bata de baño

-Hola, Shizuru- La saludó Chikane

-¿Chikane?

-Hola Shizuru-san- La saludó Himeko

-Kurusugawa-san…

-¿Pasa algo?- Natsuki se asomó cubierta por una bata levantadora

-… ehh… bueno… ¿Interrumpimos algo?- Preguntó Chikane al verlas a las con el cabello mojado y despeinado

-¡No! No, no, para nada

Natsuki la miró de reojo seriamente al escucharla responder de esa manera.

Chikane y Himeko pasaron y se sentaron en el sofá. Natsuki enseguida se puso callada al ver a Himeko.

-¿Nos disculpan un momento? Nos pondremos algo más presentables- Natsuki entró a su habitación

Shizuru entró a su habitación. Unos minutos más tardes las dos estuvieron vestidas y listas para recibir la visita tan inesperada.

Natsuki se sentó en silencio al lado contrario de donde estaba Himeko evitando verla. Aunque ahora se sentía mucho mejor al lado de Shizuru, definitivamente no quería revivir ciertas emociones al verla al lado de Chikane, pero definitivamente le molestaba.

Shizuru les sirvió una taza de café mañanero y se sentó de frente a Chikane. Después de darles varios consejos al respecto, Chikane y Himeko se marcharon; cuando Shizuru estaba cerrando la puerta pudo notar como Natsuki se iba a su cuarto en silencio.

-¿Natsuki?- La llamó asomándose a su cuarto

-Dime… - Contestó sin mirarla mientras arreglaba su cuarto

-¿Qué pasó? No hablaste en todo el rato que estuvieron aquí…

-No quería sentirme mal involucrándome demasiado, tú al parecer ya no tienes problemas con eso

-Pues claro, ya te tengo a ti, Chikane ya no me afecta… A ti… ¿Himeko todavía te afecta, Natsuki?

-¡Eso no tiene nada que ver! Esta mañana estábamos perfectamente bien hasta que las dejaste pasar ¡Sabes que si nos estaban interrumpiendo!

-¿Y si hubiera sido alguien más me estarías diciendo esto?

-Claro que sí, tú eres más importante que nadie, este día era nuestro y ellas vinieron a interrumpirlo y… y… ¡Arruinarlo!- Natsuki arrojó al suelo una prenda sucia

Shizuru la recogió y la abrió; era aquella en la que Natsuki había limpiado sus manos la noche anterior.

-¿Ves esto?- Shizuru le mostró la tela manchada

-Ahora no… -Natsuki se sentó en la cama

-¡No! Míralo, Natsuki- Shizuru le mostró la prenda otra vez

Era la sangre que manchaba la prenda, la sangre antes virginal de Shizuru.

-Esto es la prueba de que ahora te pertenezco sol a ti… Natsuki, a partir del momento que te entregué esto, a partir de ese instante te pertenezco solo a ti, no seré de nadie nunca más, mi corazón no latirá por nadie, mis ojos no mirarán a nadie más

-… Pero Chikane…

-¡Y qué!- Shizuru le agarró las dos mejillas –Solo puedo pensar en ti ¡Y ya!

-Ahh… No sé, no sé… todo esto se ha puesto tan raro que… Ahh... Ya no sé qué creer sobre ellas dos…

-No lo puedo creer; me das la mejor noche de mi existencia ¿Y hoy me dices esto?

-Shizuru no es solo eso, el que se quedaran cuando toda esta mañana pudimos hacerla nuestra me… enoja demasiado…

-¿Es eso? ¿Qué no pudimos continuar haciendo el amor como quisiéramos?

-Pues… más o menos, pero… Sh-Shizuru ¿Qué haces?

Shizuru comenzaba a quitarse los zapatos, la falda y la camisa de tiras finas que tenía puesta, hasta el momento que solo tenía su brassier y pantis con ligueros en las pantimedias. Todo el conjunto era color negro con costuras moradas.

Natsuki tragó saliva profundamente al apreciar la figura de Shizuru semi desnuda.

-Soy tuya cuando lo quieras, cuando me quieres tener, cuando quieras tomarme, aquí estoy… Natsuki, soy toda tuya ¿Lo entiendes?... Tenemos toda una vida para hacerlo, para que nos apasionemos y hagamos el amor las veces que queramos... Porque nunca te dejaré

Natsuki se puso de pie y le acarició la mejilla uniendo su frente con la de ella. Suspiró y le dio un beso corto en los labios, luego la miró fijamente en sus ojos escarlatas.

-Y yo nunca renunciaré a ti, Shizuru… Nunca me rendiré a tenerte…

Shizuru sonrió, esta vez fue ella quien le dio un beso en los labios. Natsuki se separó de ella por un instante y comenzó a quitarse sus zapatos, sus jeans y su camisa, el conjunto de ropa interior de Natsuki era color azul con costuras color blanco. Shizuru abrazó a Natsuki por la cintura y la recostó con gentileza en la cama mientras comenzaba a besarla nuevamente, y una nueva sesión pasional de amor desenfrenado iniciaría muy pronto.

**000**

-Me parece que algo se traían entre manos…- Comentó Chikane

-Sí, parecían muy… misteriosas…- Agregó Himeko

-Bueno, realmente no importa… Parece que Shizuru se sobre puso bastante bien a lo que ocurrió hace un par de días

-Cierto, muy cierto…

-Bueno, no importa, ahora podemos ir a hablar con tus padres, te dije que Shizuru nos ayudaría

-Es una buena chica… Ojalá ya haya encontrado a su media naranja

-Ojalá, cierto…

**000**

Recuperar la media naranja nunca fue tan sencillo, tanto como conocerse por medio del dolor del rechazo, encontrar el amor es fácil si se sabe dónde buscar, y Natsuki y Shizuru supieron muy bien cómo hacerlo al encontrarse las dos juntas. Claramente la relación de la que recién despegaban prometía durar bastante.

La felicidad está en el amor, a veces, pero definitivamente se encuentra si se sabe buscarla en otra persona especial.

**888**

**¡Es el final!**

**Ya sé, muy corto, pero muy apasionado *O***

**Espero comentarios **

**(No, este no es el fic crossover que prometí de Mai HIME con Kannazuki no Miko)**

**Ese es uno ligeramente más largo, bueno, este tuvo apenas 5 capítulos, un poco más largos de lo que estoy acostumbrada a escribirlos, pero es algo que me salió en una tarde y merecía ser publicado, por supuesto.**

**Ojalá les haya gustado **

**¡Salu2!**


End file.
